DE 20 2004 021 264 U1 discloses a hardened steel sheet with a corrosion protection layer, during the production of which initially electrolytic or dip galvanizing and subsequently hardening initially takes place. During the hot forming of such a steel sheet, cracks in the corrosion protection layer can develop which can disadvantageously continue into the hardened steel sheet.